Window of Revelation
by Candy Dawn
Summary: This is little story set in Teri's 'Jack' universe during Window of Opportunity. It is a StargateMacGyver crossover. What new and interesting things will his teamates never have known about?
1. Window of Revelation pt 1

Window of Revelation: A Missing Loop or Two  
By Candy-Dawn  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank Teri for creating 'Jack?' and letting me borrow her characters for this story. As you might have guessed 'Windows of Revelation' is sort of a missing clip to the forth season episode 'Window of Opportunity' set in Teri's 'Jack?' universe. -waves- Thanks Teri!  
  
Summary: Part of Jack's point of view missing from 'Window of Opportunity.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or MacGyver, there, now that that is over with... Here is a key to the punctuation: "speech," 'thoughts,' and _emphasis_  
  
Since I couldn't get the formating to work, do a search for Teri and read her story 'Jack?' to better understand what is happening in this story.

* * *

Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill of the United States Air Force was tired. Tired of the passage that he had almost finished translating and how he had been reliving the same day for at least a month by now.  
  
If he hadn't been busy trying to find a way to end the endless day on his own, he could have had the translations done last week, at least by his time.  
  
The problem with the translations were that they weren't talking about the machine back on P4X-639, they were telling a story about how an ancient civilization, maybe the ancients themselves, were about to be wiped out by a disease or plague of some kind.  
  
It was all very interesting and he would have loved to read it some other time, but this was not that time! He needed to find a way to end the loop and the translations weren't helping any.  
  
Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly and continued with his thought process.  
  
Both he and Teal'c had gotten so sick of taking the medical exam every single loop, just to satisfy their friends that they were not a threat to the SGC, that they had started working on the translations themselves, without telling the others about the time loop.  
  
'We've gotten some pretty odd looks while we were working on our _paperwork_...'  
  
'Of course this solution was tricky in itself because of the pre-mission briefings we had to sit through. Both Teal'c and I had started bringing the translations to the briefings and work on them there, after having to explain to the General why we hadn't bothered to come to the briefing yesterday or was it today...'  
  
'I hate time travel! I really do!'  
  
'Besides it's not like we had any trouble acting like we were paying attention, we had both memorized the entire briefing a long time ago and I usually doodled during the meetings anyway. Just have to be careful that Danny doesn't see _what_ I am doodling.'  
  
'Doodling in Latin would probably give poor Danny a heart attack... Hmmm, now that is an idea for later...'  
  
'A problem that I alone had to worry about was trying to keep my secret from my team as I searched for a way to end the loop myself.'  
  
'Especially watching out for Teal'c, if Daniel or Sam caught me in _their spaces_ then I could just pass it off as fiddling with the doohickeys while I was waiting for them to show up.'  
  
'But Teal'c would know better, for one thing he is very observant and another he knows that I know exactly where both of them are all day long.' Is this confusing enough for you yet?  
  
'In fact, I may be pushing it in working with him on the translations – he looked at me kind of funny when we discussed the latest section that we had translated. Although, I have to admit it's kind of hard to tell what Teal'c is thinking.'  
  
'Of course we check our work with Daniel every couple of loops just to make sure we are on the right tract, and then we have to put up with all of the questions that Daniel and the others ask each time we tell them about the loop. We got fed up with answering the same exact questions every single time, a long time ago.'  
  
Looking up, Jack noticed that Teal'c was almost done writing out his section of the translation for Daniel to look at.  
  
'Oh joy! It's my turn.'  
  
As he got up to walk over to the chalk board to take over, Jack glanced over at Daniel and saw that the amazed but dazed look was still plastered on the younger man's face from when they had explained what was going on, again.  
  
'Ha! We shocked him into silence this time!'  
  
This was one of his favorite parts of the looping. Being able to see his friends incredulous gawking each time he or Teal'c either predicted that something was about to happen or knew about something that we should have had no way of knowing.  
  
It was all very amusing.  
  
Starting to write out his part of the translation on the board, Jack wondered what would happen if he just gave in and told them how intelligent he was and the rest of his big secret. Well he figured that he already knew the answer to that one...  
  
They would never forgive him!  
  
He had been lying to his friends since the moment he had met them over four years ago. For them to find out that Jack O'Neill doesn't exist, and never has, after all of this time would just be devastating!  
  
(AN: Remember Teri wrote that until MacGyver went back to the Phoenix Foundation when Pete got sick, he believed that Jack O'Neill was just a cover he'd made, nothing more.)  
  
Not to mention that he had been playing dumb for years, they would probably think he was laughing behind their backs that they had never figured it out.  
  
After that shock even more would come when his team and General Hammond realized who he really was and that he was famous.  
  
'Oh for crying out loud! How did that happen anyway?'  
  
He hadn't done anything special enough to warrant his publicity, especially not enough for his name to be used as a verb in the same sentence with the Stargate!  
  
_That_ had been a real bombshell that he still couldn't get over.  
  
'Well that part of the translation is done,' he had been working on it while he had been thinking. Now it was Teal's turn again.  
  
"Teal'c?"  
  
"Thank you O'Neill," Teal'c replied as he was rising to return to the board.  
  
"No, Thank _you_ Teal'c," Jack returned as he went to go sit by Daniel.  
  
"Ohh... God!" Jack groaned. 'I am so sick and tired of this, there has got to be some way to fix this mess...' he continued silently in his head.  
  
Daniel Jackson, who was still looking very much in shock, dared to raise the question, "Exactly how many of these loops have you... we... been through?"  
  
Glancing over at the astonished archeologist, Jack opened up his mouth to reply then just as quickly furrowed his brow and really began to think about his answer.  
  
It had been quite a while and the days had started to run together because they were all the same day – it wasn't like he could mark on a calendar to keep track of how many days he'd been doing this now, could he?  
  
He realized that he didn't know how many days this had been going on anymore.  
  
"I've... lost track," Jack finally replied to Daniel.  
  
"That must be frustrating."  
  
"Uhh... Yeah!" Jack said back sarcastically as he stared disbelievingly at his friend.  
  
'Yeah sure, you betcha, what else would it be Danny! Oh for crying out loud! This day is getting old.'  
  
Bringing his attention back, Daniel was talking again.  
  
"On the other hand, it's kind of an opportunity."  
  
"How's that?" 'What has he got going on in that head of his this time?'  
  
"Well, think about it. If you know in advance that everything will be going back to the way it was, then... you could do _anything_... For as long as you wanted, without having to worry about the consequences!" Daniel said excitedly, proud that he had thought of it.  
  
Jack thought of this new and exhilarating concept... for about one-tenth of a second. Then he looked over at Teal'c who had been eavesdropping from the chalk board.  
  
Both came to a silent agreement before excusing themselves and making a break for it.  
  
Leaving behind a slightly perturbed Daniel still sitting at the table in the now empty room.  
  
"But what about the artifact's translation... guys?"

* * *

'I really should have thought of this earlier, I mean, it's the perfect solution! I guess I'm just so used to keeping my secret that it comes naturally now.'  
  
'I'll finally be able to use Sam's lab without her finding out anything – at least not permanently.'  
  
'I can tell my secret and see how they react to it... or at least stop acting dumb for a while.'  
  
Then another realization hit him, he'd still have to watch out for Teal'c... because Teal'c wouldn't forget.  
  
'I'll just have to be careful.'  
  
Jack looked up as the claxons began to sound and the lights in the corridor began to flash.  
  
Glancing down at his watch he muttered, "It's time already? Well here we go again..."

* * *

- - FLASH - -  


* * *

This is not the end. I have already started on the second part, but I have to warn you that I am not a very fast writer.  
  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Candy-Dawn (06-14-04) 


	2. Window of Revelation pt 2

Sorry for making you wait so long! First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story; I really appreciated all of the positive remarks!  
  
Bizzy Lizzy, Dimac99, Harry Jackson, Pain in the Mikta, Village-Mystic, Dream's Flight, Fischergirl, Vanessa, Mara Jade Jedi, and Teri, thank you so much!

* * *

'Oh! Fruit Loops, again! Just what I need for another loopy day...'  
  
Now back to the question of the day... whatever that is...  
  
"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be the way I feel about it. What do you think?"  
  
Jack blinks. 'Jeez, how can I even remember what the question was when I haven't heard it in at least a month? Oh well, here's my chance, I'd better just ask what the questions was again.'  
  
"I'm sorry Danny; I wasn't listening, what was the question again?"  
  
"_Jaaack...!_" Daniel whined, "I was asking you what you thought about my idea that the pictographs on P4X-625 could be linked to the ruins found in Central America back in the late twenties!"  
  
Samantha Carter was smirking, amused by their antics she just watched as Jack formulated an answer to another of Daniel's off the wall questions. 'Too bad Teal'c isn't here to watch...' she thought as she waited for the colonel to make another of his flippant remarks.  
  
Jack thought back to the mission on P4X-625, which they had gone on a couple of weeks before the mission to P4X-639.  
  
Nothing big had happened on the trip and the only evidence of a long gone civilization had been the primitive drawings on an old stone wall that was nearly eroded away by time and the elements, unlike Sg-15's visit to P4X- 639 which had gotten them into this mess in the first place!  
  
"Well, I thought that they looked more North American than Central or Southern American. Although there are similarities, the shape and order of the drawings on P4X-625 look more like the ones found in Virginia than those in Mexico," MacGyver confidently replied while keeping eye contact with Daniel.  
  
Sam fought to contain her laughter at what she had thought was a joke from the colonel.  
  
That is, until she heard Daniel's gasp and shocked whisper.  
  
"You're right... but _how_?"  
  
After hearing this, she shifted her gaze to her commanding officer. The humor slowly drained from her eyes as she waited for an explanation of how the colonel knew so much about a subject that he constantly avoided and illustrated an extreme loathing towards.  
  
Both Sam and Daniel were disappointed when instead of explaining his supposedly new knowledge of archeology, Jack got up and excused himself.  
  
Looking over at Daniel, Sam voiced one of her many questions.  
  
"What was _that_ all about Daniel?"  
  
"I don't know Sam, I just don't know," he replied distractedly as he was already thinking of the implications of the ruins being North American in nature and Jack's role in that discovery.

* * *

MacGyver, because Jack had decided to be himself for a while, was walking down the corridor thinking about how fun it was to mess with Daniel's mind.  
  
Sure he had thought long and hard on the subject before, but it was always entertaining to consider the possibilities in more depth. There were so many ways to accomplish his goal that he would have something to occupy him for years.  
  
Not to mention how this particular pastime helped to keep his mind sharp. After all Danny wasn't at all dim-witted, he soon became immune to the stimuli, and new methods had to be developed to achieve the desired result of a bewildered Daniel Jackson. Or at least more bewildered than usual that is...  
  
In this instance Daniel's astonishment wouldn't last very long before he did one of two things.  
  
'He will either start to pester me with never-ending questions on how I even knew what he was talking about. Not to mention alone how I was able to answer him intelligently.'  
  
'Which when you think about it is rather contradictory, why would he ask me questions that he doesn't expect me to know the answers to in the first place? It must be a doctor thing... '  
  
'No wait, I'm a doctor too. It must just be a Daniel thing. Yeah that has to be it, there are no doubts about it, it's _definitely_ a Daniel thing!'  
  
'Daniel's other response might be to start rationalizing what he heard by coming up with reasons and excuses for me to know what I know.'  
  
'But of course, knowing Danny like I do, I figure that he'll do both.'  
  
'He will rationalize and pester me about it at the same time. Oh joy.'  
  
'But hey! I only have to worry about it for the rest of the day, and then Danny won't even remember that there was a reason to pester me.'  
  
'One the other hand, it's not like he ever needed a reason to pester me before...'  
  
'He will just find something else to bother me about.'  
  
'Crap! I'm doomed for eternity, I'll have to endure it for the rest of my life, and there is no escape!'  
  
Umm right, that was a bit dramatic...  
  
Finally arriving at his destination, MacGyver unlocked the door in front of him that was labeled 'Colonel J. O'Neill.'  
  
'Ok, I have ten minutes to get to the briefing room. I just need to grab my notebook to bring with me this time, but I need a plan...'  
  
'First off, Teal'c will have to be avoided. It shouldn't be that hard to avoid him this particular loop, but I'll have to be really careful later.'  
  
'I seriously doubt that he will show up at the briefing today because of what Danny said during the last loop...'  
  
'This may be one of the few opportunities that I can use to really try to figure out what's going on, my way, without having to worry about the consequences if someone were to catch me doing something that I shouldn't be able to do.'  
  
'Seriously, who would ever expect me, the _dumber than dirt_ colonel, to voluntarily go to a -_boring_- meeting if there was no consequences to my not attending?'  
  
'Well, not including Pete, that is... He _would _expect that of me, but he isn't here now is he.'  
  
'I wonder how he is doing anyway, I haven't spoken to him in ages...'  
  
'Anyway, I will need to make up an excuse for Teal'c not being at the briefing this morning. It can't be that he is sick, because that will only land him in the infirmary again and I don't think that he would be very pleased if he had to go through yet another check-up.'  
  
'I can just imagine what our next sparing session would be like... Talk about major pain on my part...' Jack thought cringing.  
  
'Eh, on to the next subject now. I have to get into Carter's Lab when she isn't there.'  
  
'I know that she goes strait to her lab after the briefing is over, so I need to either find a distraction to occupy her for a couple of hours or I can just wait the three and a half hours before she leaves to go talk to Hammond about the possibly Goa'uld device found last month on P4X-388.'  
  
'I think that I will wait this time and think of a decent distraction while I work at perfecting a new hobby, I've always wanted to try out pottery...'  
  
Picking up a thick notebook and a good pen, MacGyver left his office and began his journey towards the briefing room.

* * *

I was going to make it a bit longer, but when I was editing it I really liked the idea of leaving the chapter ending as it was... It also gives me a good place to start the next chapter.  
  
Soooo, I thought I'd put all of you that were waiting on this, out of your misery and go ahead and post what I have.   
  
No promises, but I hope to have the next part done faster than this part was.  
  
Please tell me what you think!  
  
Candy-Dawn (07-09-04) 


	3. Window of Revelation pt 3

When I posted the last chapter I finally got around to adding 'Jack?' to my favorite stories list. If you haven't read it yet, do so!

I want to thank Vanessa, Malaskor, Magda, Arathi, Courtknee, Josh (LFB), Dimac99, RT, katy-beth, Kiilee, minty, and Teri for giving me such wonderful feedback and the encouragement to write more. Thanks guys!

* * *

In the conference room before the briefing started, another brainstorming session was about to begin...

Daniel Jackson's mind was racing, in fact, it had been racing around and around in a mind-numbing whirl for the past twenty minutes.

Daniel wanted answers and he wanted to solve the new puzzle he had just been given.

Little did he know that the puzzle would only get more complicated in the next few hours. Instead of gaining the answers he sought, he was about to receive even more questions.

Hearing the door open, Daniel looked up to see Samantha Carter enter the room.

"Daniel, you're here _early_! What's the occasion?" Sam asked as she moved towards the computer to set up her slide show presentation for the briefing.

"Run out of coffee?" she continued glancing pointedly over at the percolating coffee off to the side of the room, before concentrating on the computer once more.

Daniel smiled slightly embarrassed as he replied, "That's part of it, but the fact of the matter is that I was just too preoccupied to try and get a couple more minutes of translating done before the briefing started."

He had wanted to get a head start on translating the writing that SG-15 brought back from P4X-639 two weeks ago. The problem was that he had had a large backlog of translations that had to be finished before he could even look at what SG-15 had taken pictures of.

'Oh well, at least I will be able to see the ruins for myself in just a matter of hours. They look really interesting. Maybe some form of Ancient Latin? If it is based on Latin, I wonder how differently their language evolved from our own...'

Sam looked back up at Daniel who was looking distracted again, and asked, "The Colonel?"

She too had been surprised and a little bit perturbed by the man's actions during breakfast.

He hadn't even finished his Fruit Loops; he'd just gotten up and left after answering Daniel's absurd question. 'Couldn't he have at least answered Daniel's last question before he left, the question of _how_?'

'How did he know the answer to that anyway? It's not like he's ever '_seriously'_ answered one of Daniel's off the wall questions before. Have there been any Native North American pictographs on the Simpson's lately?' she thought somewhat sarcastically.

'Eh, he probably picked it up on the Discovery channel...'

"Yeah," Daniel replied, "I just can't figure out how he caught those similarities in the pictographs when even **_I_** missed it."

'Yikes, now _she_ was the one getting distracted.'

"It's just not right!" he continued.

"Did you notice how serious he was acting?" she asked.

"Yes, I noticed. Usually he's only like that when we are in a dangerous situation, off world..."

"... or when he's discussing fishing and hockey," Sam chipped in.

"You know..." Daniel mused, "If you exclude the dangerous situations, because the drawings are obviously no danger to us, the only option left is that he enjoys the subject of American archeology."

"That is, unless you can think of another reason for him to be so serious about the subject, Sam."

Both of them considered the feasibility of this being the reason for the leader of SG-1's odd behavior before Sam pointed out a major flaw in Daniel's reasoning.

In Daniel's attempt at rationalizing, he had forgotten a very important fact.

"If the Colonel enjoyed the topic why would he act so apathetically towards all of your explanations? He never talks about archeology and he seems to dislike hearing about your 'rocks'."

"Daniel, he was probably just trying to jerk our chains..."

That little reminder nearly caused him to disregard his previous train of thought, until his overactive brain came up with another solution to the problem.

"But what if he wasn't?" Daniel argued.

"Maybe Jack's ancestors were Native Americans that lived in the Virginia area, and Jack just wanted to know more about his family. Or maybe his parents taught him old family history when he was younger..."

"Yes," Sam slowly nodded, "that could explain his knowledge of the ruins. But..."

"But why would he hide it all this time?" Daniel continued, stumped.

"Exactly!" she confirmed still reluctant to believe.

Just then the door to the conference room opened again and in stepped the subject of their discussion.

And suddenly the room was silent.

'I guess that they are still in shock...' Dr. A. MacGyver, alias Colonel Jack O'Neill, thought.

And the silence deepened.

"Hey kids, how's it going?" Jack finally broke the long silence.

Daniel blinked.

Sam blinked.

Jack blinked, wondering why everyone was blinking so much. 'Was the air to dry or something?'

'He seems to be acting normal now. Maybe we were hallucinating earlier,' Sam and Daniel thought before discarding the idea.

Daniel, for once, decided to be blunt and get to the point instead of delivering his usual fifteen minutes of superfluous terms and explanations. After all General Hammond would be here any minute for the briefing.

"Jack, how did you know all that information about the North American pictographs?" he blurted out.

Now it was Jack's turn to blink again. 'Wow, that's one of the fastest times I've ever seen Danny get to the point. He doesn't seem too happy about it either, in fact he sounds kind of impatient. I wonder why?'

Sam moved to sit in her regular seat as she had finished setting up her presentation; she wanted to hear what the Colonel had to say as well.

"Well campers, it's like this..." Jack began but paused.

It wasn't like he was going to admit that he had learned most of what he knew about archeology from spending what little free time he used to have away from the Phoenix Foundation at various archeological dig sites around America.

At least he wasn't ready to do that _yet_. So what could he say?

"Well?" Daniel impatiently prompted.

Before Jack could formulate a reply, the door suddenly opened yet another time and General Hammond stepped through ready to begin SG-1's briefing over the scheduled trip to P4X-639.

"SG-1," he acknowledged them.

He didn't notice the aggravated almost angry look that Daniel sent him for interrupting what was about to become another tense silence as he was looking for the conspicuously absent form of one of the members of SG-1.

A murmur of "General" and "Sir" was the greeting he received from the rest of the team.

"Colonel," the General asked, "Do you know where Teal'c is?"

The Colonel in question hadn't been able to come up with anything overly complex in the past ten minutes which didn't include T going to the infirmary... he was seriously trying to avoid that because he was sure that Teal'c would have his revenge.

His alternative complex plan included multiple elevators malfunctioning and shutting down. But that would be a major inconvenience, a pain to set up, and it would be very suspicious as well. Not to mention that the people could just use the stairs instead. Neither were very reasonable plans.

So he had decided on a much simpler plan that had the advantage of being plausible.

"Sir, I'm not sure exactly where Teal'c is, but the last time I saw him he looked pretty tired," O'Neill replied while thinking, 'It _is_ true though, both Teal'c and I are extremely tired of this time loop...'

"I think he might have missed his last Kel'no'Reem or something. Maybe that is what he is doing now so that he will be alert and at his best during the mission to P4X-639 today."

Daniel and Sam glanced at each other, they both knew that Colonel Jack O'Neill wasn't _completely_ ignorant, but his unusual use of the proper planet designation just reminded them of their abortive attempt at questioning their leader.

"Alright Colonel, but I don't want this to happen again, it's irresponsible and inconvenient. Neither of which is usual behavior for Teal'c. Are you sure he's alright son?"

"As far as I know sir," O'Neill responded.

"Very well, let him know that I want to see him in my office ASAP."

'At least it's not the infirmary,' Jack thought with relief.

"Now Major if you would begin?" the General half questioned and half commanded.

"Yes sir."

Samantha Carter stood and moved to the computer consol and pressed a few keys. The display screen lit up to reveal a planet.

"This is P4X-639."

The screen changed at another click to illustrate a large sun schematic.

"Two weeks ago SG-15 took these images of solar activity on P4X-639. Analysis of the data indicates a steady increase in the intensity. Now if I'm right the explosions that we're witnessing her are just the precursor of an exponentially greater violent ejection."

"My suggestion is that we set up a remote observatory to record the effects that the corona mass emission has on the planet."

"Now..."

Before she could continue, or MacGyver could start asking his questions, the sound of the gate opening could be heard along with the wailing klaxons.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," sounded the voice of the gate technician over the base's intercoms.

* * *

Well, this chapter kind of took me by surprise... I was just going to go strait to the briefing and start there. Then I decided that I wanted Sam and Daniel to be in the room before Jack/Mac came in... all the sudden their conversation somehow turned into half of the chapter!

I hope to get through the rest of the briefing in the next chapter, and then we can get to the really interesting parts. -big grin-

I want to thank everyone who has been mostly patient in waiting for me to get this chapter done, I planed on having it done a _lot_ earlier, but real life popped up and kept me busy for a long time, sorry.

Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this so far, I want to know what you guys think.  
Review please!  
  
Candy-Dawn  
(08-08-04) 


End file.
